1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an F-type wrench structure, and more particularly to a wrench structure whose operation angle can be adjusted arbitrarily, thereby facilitating the user operating the wrench structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional F-type wrench in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,567-B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,125-B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,621-B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,490, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,145. The conventional F-type wrench has an angle adjustable structure.